O Cavaleiro de Duas Faces
by Boadiceas
Summary: Edward fora, na infância, o grande herói e amor de Bella, mas foi embora, pra ser educado fora. Na volta, está muito diferente do rapaz dos sonhos de Bella. Quem será o verdadeiro Edward? Adaptação histórica.
1. Chapter 1

O Cavaleiro de duas faces

CAPÍTULO 1

Prólogo

Kingsclere, 1077

Fora uma atitude inocente, a tentativa de uma criança confortar outra, de fazer parar o choro sentido pela perda de um tesouro.

A coisa começara com um desafio infantil:

— Aposto que você não é capaz de andar naquele tronco caído em cima do riacho! Não vai ter coragem nem de tentar. Claro, afinal é uma menina!

E terminara com Bella caindo na água gelada, quando voltava, toda orgulhosa, depois de ter andado até a outra extremidade do tronco. Ele tivera de ir salvá-la porque seu vestido enganchara em um galho submerso e os dois, encharcados, tinham ficado trêmulos de frio ao vento inclemente de abril.

Batendo os dentes e deixando uma trilha molhada, tinham se refugiado no depósito anexo à estrebaria, onde havia arreios e mantas extras para os palafréns, cavalos enormes, de parada, que eram o orgulho de Kingsclere. Enxugavam-se com a mesma manta quando Bella descobrira que perdera sua adorada fita azul e começara a chorar.

Claro que havia muitas fitas e enfeites de cabelos nas gavetas de sua penteadeira, mas perdera justo a fita que Edward lhe trouxera de Londres, dizendo que a comprara porque combinava com a cor dos cabelos dela. A fita fora levada pela água gelada do riacho e Bella tinha certeza que nunca mais teria outra igual. Além disso, sabia que a mãe ia bater nela por ter molhado e enlameado o vestido novo. Para completar conseguira um bom rasgão na saia!

Esses pensamentos haviam aumentado a angústia da menina que se pusera a soluçar perdidamente e Edward a abraçara, num gesto instintivo.

A pele macia e fria dela tocou a dele, pois tinham tirado a roupa para se enxugar e aquecer-se, antes de enfrentar a ira da mãe dela. Totalmente alheio ao significado sensual dos quase inexistentes seios infantis de Bella contra seu peito liso de garoto, ele fechou os olhos e, afagando-a, murmurou palavras de consolo, algumas em francês normando, outras em inglês.

O perfume dos cabelos dela misturou-se com o cheiro de cavalos, de feno e de couro — agradável para um menino de nove anos, prestes a ir embora para a casa do Conquistador em pessoa, a fim de ser educado por ele.

Bella acalmou-se com os carinhos de Edward, mas quando ouviu que ele lhe prometia uma porção de fitas azuis, reagiu:

— Mas, Edward, você só irá para Londres quando for se apresentar na corte real, vai voltar para cá quando já for grande! — e o choro recomeçou.

— Bella — murmurou ele, junto ao ouvido dela — vou vir aqui de vez em quando. Aquilo não é uma cadeia, sabe? E se o presente for mais importante para você do que quem presenteia — acrescentou, recuando um pouco para ela ver que estava brincando —, eu mando pelo correio…

— Edward! — Ela corou ao pensar que o amigo que adorava podia achá-la interesseira. — Vou mostrar que você é o mais importante!

Abraçou-o com força e encostou a boca na dele, como vira a criada Mary fazer com o pastor de ovelhas que namorava.

O corpo não percebia ainda a natureza apaixonada que se revelaria nela com a adolescência, mas seu peito contra o dele lhe dava uma sensação estranhamente gostosa e o entusiasmo com que Edward retribuiu o beijo a fez encostar-se mais nele.

— Vou sentir tanta saudade de você, Ed…

— Eu também, Bella… Não sabia quanto, até este momento. Me espere! Então, enquanto trocavam promessas infantis, a porta do depósito abriu-se um pouquinho, depois escancarou-se com violência, indo bater contra a parede. A repentina claridade cegou-os. Edward sentiu-se agarrado por um dos ombros e empurrado para a porta, enquanto lorde Carslile se imobilizava, pasmo, ao reconhecer na trêmula figurinha infantil a filha do seu confiante castelão, Charles Swan de Sherborne. Com um rugido, deu um tapa na cabeça do filho:

— Menino louco! É assim que pensa se tornar um cavaleiro? Desonrando a filha do meu vassalo?

— Não, senhor — respondeu o menino, rezando para sua voz não tremer e as lágrimas não lhe saltarem dos olhos. Raramente tinha motivo para temer o pai, pois o conde de Kingsclere educava o filho com mão firme, mas amorosa. Percebeu que o lorde entendera errado o que se passava e acrescentou:

— Eu só estava consolando Bella. Caímos no riacho, ficamos molhados, ela perdeu a fita e…

— E por isso tiveram que ficar como Deus os fez? — Lorde Carslile sorriu, sombrio. — Não sou assim tão ingênuo! Derrubei muitas aldeãs, até conhecer a sua mãe… — Ao mencionar lady Esme a voz dele suavizou-se. — Mas sugiro que você espere alguns anos e escolha meninas da criadagem quando chegar a hora. A filha der sir Charles não é para suas garras. Entendeu, frangote?

Então, lembrando-se da presença de Bella, voltou-se para ela, calmo:

— Vamos sair. Vista-se, vá para seu quarto e ponha uma roupa seca.

Enrolada na manta, ela adiantou-se e encarou o lorde:

— Mas, milorde, Edward disse a verdade… Não fizemos nada errado. Por favor, não o castigue, nem conte para meus pais!

O conde fitou-a, firme:

— Não se preocupe: você não vai ser punida. A culpa é de meu filho, que precisa aprender a respeitar os outros. Vamos — ordenou, com um gesto.

Ela fechou a porta depois que Edward foi arrastado para fora do depósito, pelas orelhas.

— Eu esperava que ele ficasse conosco até a festa de São Miguel… — entristeceu-se lady Esme à noite, quando o marido foi juntar-se a ela em seu enorme leito.

Tinha a relutância de toda mãe em entregar seu primogênito às alegrias e obrigações masculinas, mas sabia que era inevitável. Tratava-se de um hábito das famílias nobres — os filhos não deviam ser criados pelas amorosas mães ou se tornariam suaves demais.

No momento em que Edward saísse de Kingsclere para a corte de William, daria o primeiro passo no caminho para a vida de homem dispensando, temia ela, o amor da mãe para sempre. Mas por nada do mundo a lady o desviaria desse caminho, porque um menino que ficava em casa tornava-se motivo de desprezo para todos e nunca seria um cavaleiro.

— Sim, eu sei, mon'ange... — assentiu lorde Carlisle, que sabia o quanto ela sofria por separar-sé do filho e não desprezava seus temores. — Mas precisa reconhecer que ele está pronto… O que aconteceu hoje prova isso.

Lady Esme não pôde deixar de rir:

— Se sir Charles soubesse disso, iria querer matar o seu herdeiro… Ele idolatra a filha. Difícil acreditar que Renee e ele fizeram uma criatura tão linda!

Lorde Carlisle sorriu, os dentes muito brancos cintilando às chamas do braseiro.

Recordou os redondos rostos saxônios de sir Nyle, de sua esposa, e a menina linda de cabelos castanhos que nascera dois anos depois de Edward. O castelão fora a Sherborne, com mulher e filha, para consultar seu lorde sobre que medidas tomar para melhor defesa.

Fechando as cortinas do leito ao redor deles, Carslile comentou:

— Garanto que Renee não deixou a menina escapar quando viu o vestido sujo, molhado e rasgado, apesar de seu sir achar que Bella nada fez de errado. Creio que a pequena não está podendo sentar, como nosso Edward!

E, achando que já tinham falado demais nas crianças, abraçou a esposa e foram dormir.

Duas manhãs depois, Edward, montado em seu palafrém e acompanhado pelo pai, começava a viagem para Londres sem saber que Bella encontrava-se junto de uma das janelas da torre, olhando-o, com lágrimas descendo pelo rostinho pálido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo um

Sherborne, 1088

— Ouvi dizer que o filho do conde voltou — contou Helwise, a cozinheira, para Eda, a lavadeira, enquanto carregavam água do poço para o castelo Sherborne.

— O jovem Edward voltou para Kingsclere? Então, ele deixou a corte?

— Não. Claro que não! Veio só para uma visita. E agora ele é lorde Edward — acrescentou a cozinheira, toda importante. — Foi sagrado cavaleiro pelo próprio rei William! O primeiro William, não o novo… E o novo lhe deu de presente um baronato perto de Winchester.

Mas Eda não estava interessada em quem reinava nas distantes Winchester e Londres. Apressou o passo, mas Helwise não ia perder sua audiência tão facilmente.

— Eu estava no hall quando sir Charles e a filha tomavam o desjejum e um criado de Kingsclere chegou com uma carta. Sir Charles leu em voz tão alta que até um surdo teria ouvido. Você tinha que ver a cara de lady Isabella…

— O que eles disseram? — interessou-se a lavadeira.

As vozes das criadas elevavam-se no ar fino da manhã e ressoavam no interior da estrebaria, de onde Bella estava para sair, depois de ter levado Robin, seu cavalo, para a baia. Ao ouvir seu nome permaneceu oculta à sombra da porta, curiosa.

— Parecia que o próprio São Miguel tinha chegado! — exclamou a cozinheira.

— Hum! — escarneceu Eda. — Para mim, essa menina esperou demais!

— Também acho! — concordou Helwise. — Imagine, está com dezoito anos e ainda não casou! Ela já deveria estar casada e com dois filhos se o pai não lhe fizesse todas as vontades.  
>— É culpa de sir Charles, sim. Ele mimou a menina demais, depois que a mãe morreu.<p>

— Bom, ela está muito enganada se acha que o jovem normando, que um dia vai ser conde, irá casar-se com a filha de um castelão inglês!

— É! Ele sabe muito bem o que fazer com ela e garanto que casamento não está incluído — opinou a lavadeira, sombria.

— Ela está madurinha para esse tipo de encrenca. Ele vai desgraçá-la, partir-lhe o coração e nenhum bom rapaz inglês irá sequer olhar para ela.

Abanando tragicamente as cabeças, as mulheres foram para os fundos do castelo, sem saber que a menina fervia de raiva à entrada da estrebaria, com os punhos cerrados para conter o ímpeto de sair à luz do sol e gritar as vacas sujas que elas eram.

Que atrevimento, dizer que ela perdera seu tempo e não era boa o bastante para ser esposa de Edward! Elas iam ver só, quando ele chegasse galopando e pedisse sua mão em casamento. Iriam ter que engolir as próprias palavras e trabalhar como escravas para a festa.

Ah, o casamento! Bella recostou-se na porta da estrebaria e seu rosto contraído relaxou-se ao imaginar-se com Edward diante do altar, tornando-se marido e mulher.

Estaria vestida de azul, é claro. O azul-celeste que ele amava porque combinava com os cabelos dela. Deixaria as grossas tranças castanhas soltas sobre o peito, entremeadas com flores e uma fita azul.

Não via Edward desde o Natal de quatro anos atrás, quando ele viera para casa antes de atravessar o Canal com a corte de William para passar umas férias em Rouen. Nessa época já se tornara um moço bonito o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer criada com seus alegres olhos verdes, o cabelo cor de cobre e a boca larga, sempre sorridente. Já então ele era bem mais alto do que o pai.

Naqueles dias ele não tivera muito tempo para Bella, ocupado que estava em impressionar o real hóspede de Kingsclere, o príncipe Henry, com as glórias da família e em exibir seu sofisticado amigo principesco ao divertido conde e a lady Esme, seus pais. Mas ela perdoara o sofrimento que a negligência lhe causara quando, corado pelo vinho que bebera, ele a abraçara sob o ramo de azevinho pendurado à entrada da sala e a beijara de um modo que a deixara sem respiração. Depois a soltara com uma piscada que queria dizer: Tenha paciência. Um dia você vai ser minha e não vou parar só nos beijos.

Edward só podia ter se tornado ainda mais bonito no decorrer dos últimos quatro anos. Ele seria o herói de qualquer donzela, com os quadris estreitos, ombros largos, olhos verdes muito brilhantes e expressivos. O sorriso dele lembrara-lhe o sorriso com que a desafiara, tantos anos atrás, a andar no tronco sobre o riacho, quando ela caíra na água, perdera a fita que ele lhe dera e depois recebera seu consolo carinhoso no depósito da estrebaria. Pagara caro por aqueles momentos: uma surra que a impedira de sentar por uma semana…

Bella riu ao lembrar-se e foi assim que sir Charles a viu quando chegou à porta da estrebaria.

— Que travessura você andou planejando com Robin? — perguntou o pai, o rosto suavizando-se ao fitar os grandes olhos cor de chocolate, quase ao nível dos seus. — Há muito tempo aprendi a temer esse olhar!

— Não há por que, pai. — Ela o fitou, cheia de inocência, por entre as longas pestanas. — Eu só estava lembrando da última vez que Edward e eu estivemos… hum, nadando.

Sir Charles não conseguia resistir: cada vez que a fitava surpreendia-se por ter uma filha como ela.

Claro que não tinha dúvida sobre sua paternidade. Eram os cabelos dele, castanhos e brilhantes, que formavam aquelas tranças grossas, longas e pesadas. Como ele e Renee, Bella não era muito alta, mas onde a mãe era opulenta, ela era esguia e sinuosa. Fora a mãe que contribuíra com aquele queixo delicado, mas orgulhoso e determinado…

De que antepassados ingleses Bella herdara a pele perfeita, cremosa e dourada, a boca bem feita, cheia e sensual, os dentes que pareciam pérolas e os atordoantes olhos castanhos? Era o bastante para um homem se perguntar por que fora tão abençoado, quando moças nascidas de reis e rainhas muitas vezes eram feias e sem graça.

Ele sabia que deveria ter sido mais firme e severo com Bella depois que a mãe morrera ao dar à luz seu irmão, Jasper. Na época ela estava com oito anos e sir Charles a enviara para Kingsclere, a fim de que tivesse o carinho de lady Esme, enquanto ele lutava para continuar a viver sem Renee.

Ela ficara no castelo do conde até os treze anos, quando voltara à casa do pai para uma visita e ao ver o castelo sem os cuidados de uma mulher, recusara-se a ir embora de novo.

Dirigira o castelo com mão firme, tendo aprendido os deveres de uma castelã com a condessa. O salão de festas do castelo, que se tornara mais ou menos a extensão da cavalariça, com arreios, abrigos, armas dos homens de seu pai espalhados por todo canto… e prostitutas.

O salão fora esvaziado, limpo, arrumado e os que queriam continuar servindo sir Charles entenderam que a filha dele não podia ser ignorada e que era melhor obedecer-lhe.

Os homens de armas haviam passado a usar sempre túnicas limpas, a limitar as sessões de bebidas e de raparigas nas horas de folga. As criadas que combinavam devassidão com o trabalho regular arriscavam-se a ver-se, num piscar de olhos, do outro lado da muralha do castelo, para ir fazer o comércio de seu corpo longe dali.

O sabão voltara a imperar no castelo de Sherborne, porque ela não tolerava criados que passassem o inverno todo sem tomar banho. Os tapetes eram regularmente trocados sobre o chão bem lavado; as paredes, também lavadas, iam sendo recobertas por tapeçarias bordadas por Bella.

A jovem lady não recebia ordens de ninguém, nem mesmo de seu pai. Fazia o que queria. E não queria se casar.

Uma porção de jovens adequados, ingleses libertos que tinham conseguido pequenas propriedades, mesmo sob o domínio normando, tinham pedido a sir Charles a mão de sua linda e obstinada filha. Ela os recusara polidamente e, coisa espantosa, o castelão não tentara sequer convencê-la.

Ele sabia que estava errado, que as donzelas deviam se casar quando o pai lhes dissesse que casassem, porém jamais conseguiria impor à adorada filha uma escolha que não fosse do agrado dela. Dissera a si mesmo que era um egoísta, que o verdadeiro motivo de não tentar casá-la era querer que Bella continuasse perto dele.

Claro, desconfiava que a filha esperava por Edward, o filho do seu senhor feudal. Temia que ela sofresse uma decepção, uma vez que o jovem crescera longe da afeição que o unira a Bella quando eram pequenos.

Bem, ela teria que aprender à própria custa, pensou, ainda olhando o rosto lindo da jovem.

— Quer alguma coisa, pai? — perguntou Bella, com um brilho divertido nos olhos castanhos.

Ele poderia quase jurar que a filha lia seus pensamentos de vez em quando, como só Renee conseguia fazer.

— Eu? Hum… Sim. Vim lhe perguntar o que acha de irmos até Kingsclere. Assim podemos ver seus irmãos e cumprimentar o filho do nosso senhor feudal. Ele deve ter trazido novidades de Londres.

— Oh! — O rosto dela iluminou-se de tal maneira que o pai ficou alarmado. — Eu adoraria ver Jasper e saber se ele está cumprindo seus deveres direito… e Jacob também. — Abaixou os olhos, procurando falar de modo casual. — E é claro que quero saber do novo rei. Ouvi dizer que o apelidaram de Rufus por causa de seu rosto vermelho…

Sorrindo, sir Charles comentou que com certeza lorde Edward poderia contar tudo a respeito do sucessor do Conquistador que, diziam, era muito diferente do pai.

No dia seguinte, depois do almoço, iniciaram a curta viagem para Sherborne.

Não encontraram ninguém ao atravessar a floresta. A única indicação de que vivia gente por ali era a fumaça de uma ou outra fogueira que mal se percebia no mato fechado. Bella tinha certeza que a presença deles era notada por habitantes da floresta menos honestos, mas a grande escolta armada que os acompanhava desencorajava os ladrões.

Mais adiante, passaram pelos campos de uma fazenda e perceberam servos trabalhando na colheita. Aproveitando os últimos dias de temperatura amena, muitos dos homens encontravam-se nus da cintura para cima, o dorso brilhando de suor. Trabalhavam arduamente desde a madrugada e iriam trabalhar até o sol se pôr, tendo parado ao meio-dia para comer queijo e tomar um pouco de cerveja.

Ao perceberem os viajantes, eles olharam-nos curiosamente; um jovem atreveu-se a acenar um cumprimento ao reparar na moça montando o garboso palafrém. Depois de ter certeza que sir Charles olhava para outro lado, ela correspondeu ao aceno.

Pai e filha admiravam a beleza do outono há vários minutos quando Bella rompeu o silêncio:

— Será que vou reconhecer Jasper? Ele deve ter crescido muito desde que foi servir em Kingsclere. Creio que já conseguiu dominar a saudade…

— E acho que Jasper não vai gostar se você o lembrar como queria voltar para casa — riu o pai. — Ele passou um mau bocado no começo, lorde Carlisle me contou, por ser o único menino inglês entre pajens normandos determinados a demonstrar-lhe que estava fora de lugar. Mas nosso Jasper mostrou a eles que não se pode humilhar o bom sangue inglês!

Sir Charles sorriu, nostálgico, ao lembrar-se das notícias que recebera sobre jovens narizes normandos sangrando — sob as bênçãos do conde Carlisle — até que seu filho fora aceito como membro da família de Kingsclere.

— Acha que Jacob vai estar lá? — perguntou Bella. Era seu irmão mais velho, nascido no mesmo ano que Edward. Há muito que ele se graduara nos deveres de pajem e se tornara cavaleiro do conde.

— Espero que sim. Ele era um menino sombrio, emburrado, quando o vi pela última vez. Que eu me dane se entendo por que Jacob ainda se ressente tanto com os normandos, já que tudo acabou.

— Talvez seja porque você entrou em acordo com eles, pai, depois de Senlac.

— Bem, ainda há muitos ingleses ressentidos com a invasão dos normandos, mas você tem que concordar, filha, que fui mais feliz do que meus conterrâneos tendo o conde Carlisle como meu senhor feudal e amigo. Tornei-me um castelão, enquanto a maior parte dos outros desceu para a condição de servo. Acho que Jacob me vê como um traidor dos verdadeiros ingleses.

— Se ele acha que os ingleses voltarão a ser o que eram antes de Hastings, é um tolo!

Ela planejava conversar com o irmão mais velho, se tivesse chance. Ele precisava saber que sua atitude rebelde angustiava o pai. No momento nada podia fazer, por isso pretendia aproveitar a viagem e planejar o que iria vestir para Edward, o que iria dizer ao homem que amava.

O objeto de seus pensamentos não estava à vista quando eles chegaram ao pátio de Kingsclere e entraram no solar, sendo recebidos calorosamente pelo conde e sua esposa.

Faltava uma hora para o jantar, mas lady Esme assegurou-lhes que havia tempo de aquecerem água para um banho e, enquanto isso, beberiam um copo de vinho. Bella e o pai aceitaram a doce bebida, agradecidos, pois o céu escurecera, cheio de nuvens, e a temperatura se tornara bem fria na última etapa da viagem.

Apesar de ansiosa para ver Edward, ela ficou contente com a chance de lavar o cheiro de cavalo e o cansaço da viagem antes que se encontrassem. Iria usar o vestido azul celeste, com fitas combinando, que comprara de um mascate, para usar nas tranças, lembrando o desastroso mergulho no riacho.

— Eu… Desculpe, lady Esme. Creio que não a ouvi… — gaguejou Bella, percebendo, de repente, que a condessa falara com ela.

— Eu disse que você se tornou uma mulher linda, Bella — repetiu lady Esme, imperturbável.

— Como explica o fato de continuar solteira, bonita como é? — acrescentou Carlisle — Pensei que os jovens cavalheiros formassem fila ao redor de Sherborne, para pedir sua mão.

Bella corou até as raízes dos cabelos e abaixou os olhos, confusa.

— Ai! Eles fazem, sim, meu lorde. Ela poderia se casar com qualquer cavaleiro do condado… Temo que minha menina esteja escolhendo demais, mas devo confessar que estou feliz por Bella continuar comigo.

— Oh, meu lorde, embaraçou a moça! — Lady Esme repreendeu docemente o marido. — Mande chamar Jasper e com certeza teremos Jacob no jantar — disse aos hóspedes. — Sei que estão ansiosos por… Aqui está ele!

A dama voltou-se para a porta e um rapazinho com os cabelos mais claros que Bella entrou correndo. De repente, lembrou-se das boas maneiras francesas e estacou, cumprimentando os presentes com uma elegante mesura.

— Assim está melhor — aprovou o conde Carlisle. Bella surpreendeu-se ao ver que Jasper estava pelo menos dois centímetros mais alto do que ela. Era todo pernas e braços longuíssimos, fazendo-a pensar num potro, e seu rosto continuava liso, macio. A voz dele, quando falou, era própria de um adolescente, alteando-se e abaixando-se sem controle, mas as boas vindas que ele pronunciou em francês normando foi impecável.

— Você progrediu muito, filho — aprovou sir Charles no mesmo idioma. Depois abriu os braços e falou em inglês: — Agora chega disso! Venha abraçar sua irmã e eu!

Depois de um olhar nervoso e certificar-se da aprovação do lorde para abandonar a dignidade, Warin se tornou o que era: um menino que reencontra a família.

Excitado, contou-lhes que já estava bom no quintain, o perigoso treino em que o cavaleiro galopa com uma lança em riste para atingir um manequim, sabendo que se errar o alvo um enorme e sibilante remo acolchoado com panos baterá nele por trás, derrubando-o da sela.

— Estou muito bom no arco também, pai! Consigo acertar o centro do alvo a cem passos de distância. E, Bella, espere para ver meu cachorrinho! É um filhote de uma das cadelas de raça de meu lorde! Chama-se Roland, como o herói daquele romance!

- Faça pausa pra falar, Jasper! - Bella riu.

O garoto fez esforço para se acalmar:

— Guardei a melhor notícia para o fim — disse, ofegando.

— Sim? Qual é? — perguntou a irmã, sorrindo diante do entusiasmo contido dele.

— Quando lorde Edward voltar para a corte eu irei junto! Como pajem dele!

— Estou orgulhoso de você, filho — disse sir Charles, batendo no ombro do rapazinho. — Muito bem!

— Com certeza seu pai e sua irmã estão cansados — interferiu lorde Carlisle — e querendo um banho antes do jantar. Por que não os leva aos quartos deles?

Sir Charles ergueu-se, mas Bella queria a resposta para um importante pergunta:

— Meu lorde, Ed… Lorde Edward estará no jantar? Eu… Quer dizer, nós queremos cumprimentá-lo pelo baronato e saber da coroação do novo rei.

Ela conseguira controlar a voz, mas tinha certeza que ficara vermelha ao dizer o nome do namorado de infância. Atrapalhou-se ainda mais ao perceber o olhar disfarçado que o conde lançou à condessa, antes de responder:

— Sim, ele vai estar presente.

Reparando na secura da resposta, olhou incerta para lady Esme, que parecia perturbada.

— Temo que você vá achar Edward um tanto… hum… mudado, agora que vive na corte — disse a condessa, em tom vago. — Ele se tornou um cortesão. Bem, acho que se pode dizer assim.

— Não é bem do que eu o chamaria… — resmungou o marido.

Mas a um olhar da esposa ele se calou, deixando Bella intrigada.


End file.
